


A New Beginning

by GothamstreetCat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Young Love, Young Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, a switch and change on the ending, comic style, fuff, not sure how to tag this, thanks to Bruce Wayne sneakily stealing Jim's wedding day, wedding comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamstreetCat/pseuds/GothamstreetCat
Summary: Written as a comic inspired by Gotham: in the Aftermath of Bane, Bruce and Selina try to move on.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was very time consuming to create. I made it with much love so please be kind.


End file.
